Baju Terkutuk
by Infaramona
Summary: James dan Sirius membuat Lily jengkel dan akhirnya mereka dipaksa oleh Lily untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada Harry. Jika tidak, mereka tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam. Bagaimana mereka menyelesaikannya? Bad Summary. Chibi Harry! R&R Pleasee


N/A : Saya kembali lagi #plak. Sebenernya sih tadi niat mau ngelanjutin fic di fandom sebelah tapi ngeliat ada file lama yang udah lama ga kesentuh dan ketemulah fic ini dalam keadaan setengah jadi dan mengenaskan ? Karena iru aku malah ngelanjutin fic ini dan jadinya tambah mengenaskan seperti ini dan dengan berani-beraninya publish -_-" .

**No War! Ga ada Voldemort dan kroni-kroniya. Dunia sihir tentram...**

Don't Like Don''t Read! 'Kay?

ENJOYYY

* * *

#

"Misi kali ini sungguh membekukan…" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tampangnya sanggup mencairkan es itu berkata sambil berjalan dan memasukan tangannya ke saku jubahnya yang berwarna gelap itu. "Untung di rumah ada Remus yang menyiapkan makanan hangat."

"Kau ada Remus, aku punya Lily," gelak seorang pria yang berambut hitam juga dan memakai kacamata bundar yang menyembunyikan sepasang mata coklat mudanya. "Biasanya Lily selalu menyiapkan makanan yang lezat-lezat yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh di cuaca seperti ini, dan juga ada Harry―" senyum merekah lebar di wajah pria berkacamata itu mengingat bocah kecilnya yang hiperaktif itu.

"Yayaya… Harry dan Lily… kau tak pernah berhenti membicarakan mereka, Prongs." sungut Sirius

"Bilang saja kau iri Padfoot," jawab pria yang dipanggil Prongs tersebut dengan gelak tawa. "Kau taka kan sanggup tidak membicarakan mereka jika kau berada di posisiku saat ini, Pad. Aku sudah tak sabar sampai di rumah…."

"Kenapa harus iri? Aku punya Remus!" jawab pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Padfoot tersebut tak mau kalah dan mengerucutkan bibirnya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang menantang temannya bermain.

Sambil berjalan dengan memasukkan tangannya di saku jubah kerjanya tersebut James berkata, "Terserah kau! Aku pulang dulu ya, rindu dengan keluarga. Misi menangkap penjahat gila ditengah suhu seperti ini benar-benar gila"

"Pantatkupun mati beku,"

"Kau bisa menyimpannya untuk musim panas depan, Pad…"

"Yah kau benar. Aku titip salam untuk Lily dan tentunya si kecil―rindu sekali aku padanya."

"Oke. Mainlah ke rumah."

Dengan tersenyum karena akhirnya bisa beristirahat di rumah ditemani oleh istri dan anaknya tercinta James segera ber-Apparate kerumahya tanpa tahu bencana 'terkutuk' akan mendatanginya.

**Baju Terkutuk by © Infaramona**

**Harry Potter by © Joanne Kathleen Rowling**

**James Potter/Lily Potter**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typos, gaje, ga jelas, humor maksa, dll**

#

"Aku pulang…" James membuka pintu rumahnya dan seketika itu juga bingung karena Lily tak datang untuk menghampirinya.

James menaikkan alisnya karena suasana sepi seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi di rumahnya. Biasanya rumahnya sangat ramai apalagi dengan adanya Harry kecilnya sekarang, minimal jika Harry sedang tidur Lily akan menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat biasanya dan akan mengucapkan 'Selamat Datang' atau yang sejenis dengan itulah. Tapi suasana di rumahnya saat ini benar-benar aneh…

"Lils… Harry…"

Bingung dan sedikit perasaan cemas menyelubungi James. Menyiapkan tongkat dan memasang kuda-kuda duelnya, James menapaki rumahnya dengan langkah yang pelan. Ia benar-benar cemas sekarang.

James masih siap dengan tongkatnya, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti langkah kaki cepat menuju ke arahnya.

"DAAAADAAAAAAA" teriakan kecil yang keras dan sedikit cempreng terdengar oleh James. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung kaget seketika karena mendapati anak semata wayangnya yang berwajah mirip sekali dengan James namun memiliki mata hijau zamrud seindah mata Lily tiba-tiba memeluk kakinya dari belakang seolah ia sedang bersembunyi dari terkaman binatang buas.

"Hai Harry…" masih bingung James berkata sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung menggendong Harry tapi dengan kuda-kuda seorang Auror yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. "Kau kenapa sayang?"

Bocah berumur dua tahun tersebut tak menjawab dan malah memeluk James dengan lebih erat saat ini.

James bingung seketika melihat tingkah Harry yang menurutnya sangat aneh sekarang ini, biasanya dia jarang sekali mau digendong James dan lebih suka dengan Remus.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat James bertanya-tanya yaitu kenapa di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini anak semata wayangnya tersebut hanya menggunakan celana dalam dan sudah berlari-lari seperti ini. Memang sih rumahnya telah dipasangi mantra penghangat, tapi tidak biasanya―bukan, malah tidak pernah Harry bertingkah seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tak pakai baju sweetheart?"

Hanya gelengan kepala yang dia dapat dari anak tunggalnya tersebut.

"Oh James, untung kau tangkap dia…" tiba-tiba Lily datang dan langsung mengambil Harry dari pelukan James dan seketika itu juga Harry meraung-raung tidak karuan.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini James yang bingung melihat kejadian aneh ini hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya

"Ada apa sih?" James benar-benar penasaran saat ini.

Harry masih meraung-raung dan meronta agar bisa lepas dari gendongan Lily, "DADAAAA…"

"Kenapa dia Lils? Kenapa dia tak pakai baju? Bagaimana kalau dia masuk angin, hah? Ujar James sedikit agak marah.

"Jangan marah dulu, Harry tidak mau pakai baju," akhirnya Lily membuka suaranya. James memperhatikan keadaan istrinya dan kembali mengerinyit melihat penampilan Lily yang sangat berantakan dan terdapat banyak bulir-bulir keringat di tubuhnya.

"Hah?" entah yang sudah keberapa kali sejak ia pulang ia dibuat bingung oleh kelakuan keluarga kecilnya ini.

Harry masih meraung-raung dengan berteriak 'Dada' yang artinya dia inigin James yang menggendongnya. James segera merebut Harry dari gendongan Lily dan rengekan Harry segera terhenti.

"Kenapa dia tak mau pakai baju, Lils?" tanya James lagi, dan kemudian seringai merekah di wajahnya. "Dan kenapa kau berantakan seperti ini? Apa yang Harry lakukan terhadapmu?"

"Jangan tertawa!" ujar Lily sambil memukul James dengan kain yang tadi bertengger di bahunya―yang sepertinya baju Harry― dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang menurut James membuat Lily semakin seksi.

"Aku tidak tertawa!" bantah James. "Dan… kau sangat seksi dengan bibir seprti itu Lils."

Lily kembali memukul James yang sangat 'Out of Topic' dan membuat James kembali mengaduh.

"Harry tak mau pakai baju ini, padahal ini baru kubeli kemarin bersama Mary…" Lily berkata sambil menyosorkan baju yang tadi dipakainya untuk menggeplak James dan terlihatlah sebuah baju setelan bergambar banyak purtri-putri cantik berwarna dasar pink dengan hiasan banyak warna polkadot yang sangat… err… cewe sekali…

Tawa James meledak saat itu juga dan membuat Harry yang berada di gendongannya dan Lily memandang James kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Lily bingung.

" Kau mau memakaikan baju itu kepada Harry?" James berkata di sela tawanya.

Lily mengangguk.

"Pantas saja Harry tak mau memaikanya Lils…"

Lily masih bingung dan berkata "Kenapa memangnya dengan baju itu?"

"Baju itu untuk perempuan Lils! Anak kita laki-laki"

Twitch. Urat kemarahan telah tergambar di jidat Lily denagan tulisan 'Tentu saja aku tahu anak kita laki-laki, idiot!' tetapi James masih tertawa dan belum menyadarinya. Apakah James mengira Lily sangat bodoh sehingga ia tak tahu anak yang dilahirkannya dua tahun lalu itu laki-laki? Lily sangat kesal. Hati-hati James.

"Jadi maksudmu aku tak tahu anak kita laki-laki kalau begitu? Hah?" Lily benar-benar tersinggung saat ini.

"Bukan begitu Lils…" jawab James masih setengah tertawa. "Maksudku, tak mungkin Harry mau memakai baju dengan gambar yang sangat err… perempuan seperti ini"

"Tapi ini sangat lucu dan manis! Mary juga bilang seperti itu!" ujar Lily tak terima.

"Anak Mary perempuan Lily! Tentu saja di berpendapat seperti itu," balas James tak mau kalah.

"Kau tak mengerti tentang hal-hal yang manis James!"

"Tentu saja aku mengerti! Kau adalah salah satunya hal yang manis."

Lily terdiam beberapa saat, wajahnya agak memerah saat ini. Lily segera menggelengkan kepalanya agar darah yang tiba-tiba naik ke mukanya tadi segera turun. Bukan saatnya bergombal ria saat ini. James menyeringai melihatnya. Dan Harry malah tambah bingung melihat kedua orangtuanya tersebut.

"Yasudah. Kau saja yang memakaikan Harry baju, " kata Lily dongkol dan menyerahkan baju tadi ke James. "Harus dengan baju itu! Aku tak mau tahu, yang penting Harry harus pakai baju itu. Jika tidak, kau tak akan dapat makan malam dan tidur di sofa malam ini!"

Dengan kata-kata ancaman klise mantra para ibu-ibu tersebut Lily segera melongos pergi dari hadapan James.

James terpaku dan masih bingung dengan kata-kata Lily tadi, otak dan fisik yang lelah dan perut yang lapar karena seharian ini ia mengejar para pelaku kejahatan membuat James telmi sekarang.

"Hah…" untuk yang keskian kalinya hari ini james dibuat bingung oleh keluarga kecilnya ini.

#

"Ayolah Harry, Daddy sangat cape sekali ini…" James berkata sambil tersengal-sengal dan berlari mengejar 'setan kecilnya' yang mempunyai stamina monster dengan memegang erat baju 'kutukan' tersebut.

Harry hanya tertawa-tawa kecil dan masih berlari mengitari rumah seakan mengejek ayahnya itu. Entah bagaimana pewaris tunggal keluarga Potter tersebut bisa mempunyai stamina yang tidak habis-habisnya tersebut.

Sudah setengah jam lebih James yang sangat kelaparan dan lelah mengejar-ngejar Harry untuk memakaikan baju kepada putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Sang istri malah dengan santainya membaca sebuah buku sambil menyesap kopi di ruang tamu seakan menganggap Harry dan James yang berlari mengitarinya tersebut tak pernah ada.

"Selamat malam, The Potters!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari perapian floo rumah keluarga kecil tersebut dan nampaklah seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambutnya yang gelap menjuntai kematanya.

"Padpooootttttt…." Terdengar kembali teriakan Harry dan sang bocah kecil itu menubrukkan tubuhnya di kaki laki-laki tersebut.

"Halo Harry…" sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut bocah kecil yang sudah berantakan itu Sirius mengangkat tubuh mungil Harry dan menggendongnya. "Apa kabar Harry?"

Harry hanya tersenyum sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya yang belum tumbuh semua.

"Kau ok?" tanya Sirius dan harry mengangguk sambil nyengir.

"Hah, untunglah kau tangkap dia, Padfoot…" kata James masih dengan tersengal-sengal dari belakang Sirius dan berusaha mengambil Harry dari gendongan Sirius namun Harry malah merengek dan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dipelukan Sirius.

Sirius―yang sama dengan ekspresi James tadi― sangat bingung dengan kelakuan Harry saat ini.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa kau masih memakai baju Auror-mu dan terlihat sangat berantakan, Prongs? Dan kenapa Harry tak pakai baju? Nanti dia bisa masuk angin di cuaca seperti ini?" tanya Sirius yang sama dengan pertanyaan James kepada Lily tadi.

"Dia tak mau pakai baju." jawab James pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

James menunjukkan kepada Sirius baju yang menurut Lily sangat 'lucu dan manis' dan seketika itu juga tawa meledak dari mulut Sirius.

"Tentu saja dia tak mau pakai itu, itu sangat menjijikan." ucap Sirius frontal dengan disertai anggukan James serta Harry bersamaan dan membuat Lily yang sedang membaca malah menutup bukunya dan menghampiri Sirius.

Sirius segera memasang muka horror ketika meliahat Lily menghampirinya dengan wajah seram dan kedutan di wajahnya.

"Hai Lils…" ucap Sirius takut setengah mati melihat tampang seram dari sang juara dalam angkatannya tersebut.

"Kau juga harus berusaha menyuruh Harry memakai baju itu, kalau tidak kau tak akan dapat makan malam…"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku tahu tujuanmu kesini, kau ingin makan malam kan disini karena Remus tak memasak, kan?"

Sirius hanya dapat mengangguk dan tanpa banyak komentar ia segera melaksanakan tugas 'kutukannya' tersebut dan berduet dengan James.

#

Entah sudah berapa waktu berlalu tapi Harry masih mempunyai stamina untuk berusah mengelak dari kejaran dua pria dewasa bodoh kelaparan yang mengejarnya sejak tadi.

"Sudahlah, aku sangat sangat lapar…" keluh Sirius dan segera mengeluarkan tongkatnya dengan niat memantrai Harry agar mau memakai 'baju terkutuk' itu.

"Jangan Padfoot…" gumam James dan segera mengambil tongkat sihir tersebut dari tangan Sirius. "Lily bisa membunuhmu jika kau menggunakan sihir kepada Harry. Itu peraturan sakral!"

"Dan sejak kapan kau mau mematuhi peraturan, Prongs?" ucap Sirius tak percaya.

"Sejak tahu bahwa jika Lily marah ia bisa lebih berbahya dari Nundu* yang sedang mengamuk."

Sirius hanya mengagguk mengerti dan kembali melakasanakan pekerjaaan atau tugas 'terkutuk'nya tersebut.

#

"Selamat malam semua…." kembali terdengar suara yang berasal dari cerobong floo dan munculah seorang pria manis berambut coklat.

Dan kemudian adegan tadi terjadi lagi, Harry berlari kearah Remus dengan berteriak 'Remmmyyyy' dan memeluk kaki Remus dan seketika itu juga Remus mengangkat Harry ke dalam gendongannya.

Saat itu juga datanglah kembali dua dewasa bodoh yang sejak tadi mengejar Harry dan tanpa perlu Remus bertanya, dua dewasa bodoh tersebut-pun menjelasakan apa yang terjadi saat itu juga berharap Remus mau membantu mereka karena Harry mungkin lebih menyayangi Remus daripada ayahnya sendiri.

"Ohhh" hanya 'oh' ria yang keluar dari mulut sang manusia serigala manis tersebut.

Remus meminta baju 'terkutuk' tersebut dari James dan malah menatap Harry dengan pandangan lembut.

"Kenapa Harry gak mau pakai baju ini?" tanya Remus lembut kepada Harry.

"'Arry gak cuka…"

"Tapi walaupun Harry gak suka tapi Harry harus pakai loh, nanti kalau Harry sakit gimana? Harry mau minum obat pahit lagi?" ucap Remus pengertian yang membuat batin James berteriak 'Siapa ayah Harry disini?'

Hanya gelengan pelan dari Harry jawabannya. Tak ada lagi kekeh ceria dari bocah bermata zamrud tersebut.

"Jadi Harry pakai baju ini ya…"

Harry mengagguk pelan dan Remus saat itu juga langsung memasangkan setelah baju 'imut' tersebut ke tubuh Harry.

Akhirnya misi terkutuk yang menurut Sirius dan James lebih sulit dari menangkap penjahat sekaliber Grindelwald pun akhirnya usai dan akhirnya James dan Sirius bisa segera memberi makan cacing-cacing di perut mereka tersebut.

Sirius dan James berteriak dengan suka cita. Sirius karena ia bisa segera makan dan James karena dia juga bisa makan dan tidak tidur diluar malam ini.

Lily yang melihat kejadian aneh tersebut malah cuek dan menenggelamkan dirinya untuk membaca kembali buku dipangkuannya tanpa memperdulikan bahwa ia belum memasak makan malam dan tak ada makanan di dapurnya saat ini karena ini akhir bulan.

FIN

* * *

*Nundu adalah hewan sihir dari Afrika Timur yang dianggap sebagai hewan paling berbahaya di dunia. Berwujud macan tutul yang mampu bergerak tanpa suara, meski ukuran tubuhnya raksasa dan napasnya dapat menimbulan penyakit dan kekuatannya dapat menghancurkan seluruh desa. (Diambil dari buku Fantastic Beast & Where to Find Them oleh Newt Scamander)

gimana? ancur banget ya? maap..maap...

Terimakasih banget yang udah mau baca dan makasih dobel yang mau nge review... XD


End file.
